


Surprise Encounter

by grizz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of McReaper, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Sort Of, biting kink, blind!jack, marking kink, will add more tags when i add the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizz/pseuds/grizz
Summary: As a soldier, Jack had and continued to have plenty of days where showering wasn’t an option and living in filth was the least of his worries. Tonight, though, they were bunked in an old abandoned base that had a communal shower and running water and he wasn’t about to let that go to waste.--Post Recall Reaper76 guilty pleasure fic





	Surprise Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this as a stress reliever. Chapter two will be pure smut (maybe some mild fluff) and hopefully much longer.

The soft click was followed by a sigh as Jack gently removed the visor from his face. It was battle ready equipment and could take more than a beating, but the idea of accidentally breaking it from his own carelessness was horrifying enough for him to hold it like a precious egg. Not to mention that placing it on the small government issued nightstand beside his bed would make finding it in the morning much easier. Once the visor was safely tucked away, his fingers found his hair out of habit. The dirt, grime, and natural grease that coated his hand from the quick run through of his fingers was more than sufficient to make him grimace. As a soldier, Jack had and continued to have plenty of days where showering wasn’t an option and living in filth was the least of his worries. Tonight, though, they were bunked in an old abandoned base that had a communal shower and running water and he wasn’t about to let that go to waste. Especially when it was late and the others were bound to be asleep, leaving the showers to himself alone.

The trek to the showers was more difficult than he had first assumed it was going to be. He almost regretted leaving his visor behind, but that was before he scolded himself for becoming so dependent on the damn thing. Legally, Jack was blind. Not the blind most seeing people assume, but blind regardless. Shapes and colors were visible but muddled to the point that often times it was difficult to tell who or what was near him. The visor was able to sharpen those shapes, clarify the world around him until it was nearly as detailed as the day before he lost his vision. How it worked? He didn’t know and quite frankly didn’t care, he’d learned a long time ago that it was best not to get caught up in the ‘whys’ or ‘hows’ as long as the job got done.

It hadn’t helped that the base was unfamiliar. However, with some wandering and the help of his cane he had found the showers. At one point he might have been embarrassed by the thought of being caught with his cane, very few of his teammates knew but as time went on he decided he didn’t really care what people thought about him. Two decades too late, he supposed, the brief sting of Vincent prickling his heart. If he had just-. No. He wasn’t going to go through this again. Not now, and preferably not later either.

The hot pressure of water pounding down his back was enough to keep him from going down the rabbithole that was Vincent. He’d scrubbed until his flesh was raw and any trace of dirt was long gone, the entire time wishing he could simply peel his skin away. To be able to wash the scars down the drain along with the water. Self-consciously, he ran his fingers over the length of a pink scar along his left side. The flesh was numb and knobbled, faintly he recalled the searing white pain of shrapnel catching him. He’d gone down hard, bleeding profusely, cussing and crying. Sure, the SEP made sure they healed nice and fast, but it didn’t make the pain any more bearable. Gabe had risked his own hide to gather Jack up in his arms and haul ass to the closest medic. The memory of being pressed so close triggered others, more intimate, ones that caused goosebumps to rise along his arms and made him thankful for the water that had begun to finally chill.

The topic of Gabriel was almost worse than the topic of Vincent. No, scratch that. It was hundreds of times worse. Vincent had broke it off because Jack was far too reserved and insecure to be open about their relationship. Jack hadn’t seen any upside to being vocal about it, their relationship was supposed to be about them and to involve other people would only complicate it. Gabriel had been there afterwards, as one of the few people who knew, and had acted as a shoulder to cry on that quickly became something more along the lines of a rebound. Then the rebound became a certified relationship, before falling to pieces after the little stunt that ‘killed’ them both. However, the fake deaths, shattered pieces of trust, and opposing sides weren’t enough to stop them having semi-regular encounters.

“I can always tell when you’re thinking about me,” The almost regrettably familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts and he grasped for his gun before remembering his current predicament. "Your face scrunches up, makes you look like the old man you are." Jack could make out the vague shape of him standing just outside the spray of water. Enough to positively ID him, as if the voice didn't give it away but it wasn't enough to tell if he was armed. How cruel would that be? To pull the trigger when he had no way to protect himself.

"Fuck off, Gabriel." Was his immediate response, as he turned back to the stream of water and fumbled with the knob to turn it off. The sudden press of Reaper's leather clad form against his back made him freeze. It sent a spike of fear and arousal through him. Unsurprising really, the two went hand in hand together more often than not. The proximity was making it difficult to concentrate on assessing the situation. Jack was too tired for this shit. Even if they had had a few casual encounters during this period, neither ever let their guard down completely. Weapons were always in reach just in case the other decided to pull some bullshit. If worse came to worse, Jack could potentially take him down long enough to esc-.

He barely had enough time to fully click the water off, let alone finish his plan of attack before clawed fingers were digging into his sides. "If you really wanna be that way Jackie," Gabe started curling his fingers in enough for the metal to leave marks, "I know right where Jesse's room is. Think he's still got that crush on me?" His breath was harsh against his ear and Jack expected the harsh bite of Reaper's solid mask to connect with his flesh but instead it was his chin. Tucking into the crook of his neck, lips hovering against his jawline. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."


End file.
